When killer becomes artist
by Avanti-17
Summary: Duo lovers peep in
1. chapter 1

Sorry for the inconvenience caused.I have tried to fix it.

**Set after killer artist**

**Chapter start...**

Daya : Mr superman challiye ab.

Abhijit : Kaha?

Daya : Restaurant,Hotel, Beach sab jaga

Abhijit : Aain.

Daya : (sternly) Hospital . Chup chap gadi mein baitho.

Abhijit : Lekin muzhe ek bar purvi ko to dekhne de.

Daya : Purvi ke sath Pankaj hai wo leke gaya hai hospital . Purvi ki chinta ho gayi ho to tum apne aap par dyan doge to wo jyada acha hoga tumhare liye . Piche ke seat pe jao aur let jao.

Abhijt (like a angry kid) opened the passenger seat and adjusted himself . Daya with great care helped him to put seatbelts . Found abhijit giving him the cuttest look.

After abhijit being settled on passenger seat Daya adjusted his seat by pushing it slightly backward . After 20 min they reached hospital . Daya after reaching hospital found his friend in a deep slumber.

Daya gently patting his forehead said , abhi uth jao chalo hospital aa gaya.

Doctors took him to ot . Here Daya was roaming to and fro in corridor thinking about case.

What if he had not arrived on time to save abhijit..

What if he had not guessed it how the killer was doing murders..

And so many thoughts about the case.

He was in his own pool of thoughts so didn ' t noticed Doctor Aditya coming out and calling him.

Aditya : Khatre ke koi baat nahi hai . Bas stiches aye hai 2-3.Kam se kam 2-3 rest karvaiye . Ek aur baat agar ye time pe nahi pochtte the to infection ho jata.

Daya : (to himself)2-3 din ek din hi ruk jaye to bohot hai.

Waise Abhijit hosh mein kab tak ayega doctor.

Aditya : 1-2 hour mein aa jayega . Pain kafi tha to sedation dena pada.

Daya: (In tension) kafi jyada pain tha kya doctor.

Aditya : Jee wo chaku ka jhakham kafi ghera tha.

After 2 hours ...

Daya entered the room saw pale face of his friend . His heart pinched seeing drips attached to his hand.

Daya found abhijit waking up and trying to sit and in that process a painful scream came from his mouth . Hearing him Daya helped him to sit , by adjusting a pillow.

Daya : Mein doctor ko bula ke lata hu.

Aditya after checking him thoroughly declared him fine and for at least 3 days complete rest . He gave him instructions like not to bend , not lifting heavy things , taking complete rest,etc.

Abhijit : (pov) Itna sab kuch nahi ho payega hamse.. and making faces.

Daya : Ye mu banase kuch nahi hoga abhijit.

Abhijit : (buttery tone)Daya discharge karvao na.

Seeing no response from other side.

Kya hua Daya? Naraz ho

Daya : Lagta koun ho mein tumhara Mr Abhijit.

Abjijit : (lovingly) Daya Dar gaye the n tum.

Daya : Ek baar mere baare mein socha.Nikal pade us mikhel ke piche . Wo mikhel ek ek kar sab officers ko mar raha tha aur tum chale gaye uske pichhe . Agar tumhe kuch ho jata to.. Mera kya hota

Abhijit : Bas itni si baat . Daya hum cid officers hai n hum jab ghar se nikalte hai to pata nahi hota ki vapus ayenge ya nahi . Maine tuzhe wada kiya hai n ki tuzhe kabhi chhod ke nahi jaunga . Mere wade pe tumhe bharosa nahi hai.

Daya now giving him a tight hug carefully.

After some time...

Abhijt : Daya discharge dilwao na...

Daya : Kuch bhi ho jaye discharge lena nahi chodoge na tum . Ruko mein aata hu.

Daya : Chalo Abhi sun li tumhari aur kafi tareef ki tumhari aur meri bhi.

**End of the chapter...**

If any mistakes please let me know .

Sorry for the inconvience caused .


	2. chapter 2

For those people who do not know Killer Artist episode , a short intro for them.

_The killer was a painter who used to sale paintings which were exactly the same as the antique paintings , Abhijit , Purvi and another two officers combinedly solve the case and arrested him . During their chasing , Mikhel lost his wife . He vowed that he will kill all the four officers who arrested him . He had killed two officers and was about to kill Purvi , CID team came on time and saved Purvi . In that process Abhijit got stabbed on his back . They arrested Mikhel at last._

**For this episode search on youtube as cid killer artist.**

Till now , what we have seen:

_At the end of case , Abhijit got stabbed on his back . CID team arrested the killer and put him in jail . Daya took him to hospital . Both of them came to home._

**Here the chapter begins...**

After coming back to home , Abhijit sat down on the sofa itself , whereas Daya went inside the kitchen to fetch water for him . After coming back , Daya found Abhijit struggling to open his shoe laces . Daya handed over the glass of water to him and opened his shoe laces . After doing this , he found Abhijit giving him the cutest look.

Abhijit (to himself) : Aijb hai kuch baat hi nahi kar raha.

Daya (in ordering tone) : Room mein jakar fresh ho jao.Mein dinner bana raha hu . Jab tak mein awaz nahi deta tab tak room mein aram karo.

Abhijit (to himself) : Ye Daya bhi na khud ko bada samajhne laga hai . Mujhe order de raha hai.

Unwillingly , he went to his room.

(After some time)

Daya prepared dinner for both of them . He went into his buddy's room , found him already in his dreamland.

Daya(thinking)Sote hue Abhi kitna cute lag raha hai . Koi bol hi nahi sakta ki ye cid ka ek senior inspector hai.

Daya patting on his forehead and then waking him by Abhi uth jao , chalo khana kha lo . Abhi moved a little bit in his sleep . Now Daya again waking him up . Now Abhijit wake up with this call . Now both the cid cops were having their dinner with chatting.

After having their dinner , Daya was thinking about the case...

How the killer killed the two officers , then kidnapped Purvi and after that attack on Abhijit . After arresting , the words of Mikhil that _Apne kanoon ko kehna ki sakht se sakht jail banye.Do to gaye do abhi bache hai . Aunga vapus aunga …_The last look that gave to both Purvi and Abhijit.

He was in his own trail of thoughts when he felt Abhijit 's hand over his shoulder.

Abhijit : kya soch rahe ho Daya.

Daya : Is case ke bareme . Wo Mikhel ki baatein jo wo keh raha tha usko le jate waqt uske baare mein.

Abhijit : Daya Ab to wo jail mein hai na ,wo hamara kuch nahi kar sakta.

Daya : Lekin phir bhi Abhi.

Abhijit : Daya jab tak tum mere sath ho tab tak mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya . Isliye itna sochna band kardo.

Daya : hmm

Abhijit : Khul ke samjhana padta hai , tab jake baat samajh mein aati hai mere bhai ko.

Daya : Abhi , mein aaj tumhare saath so jao.

Abhijit : Ha ajao.

The both brothers were chatting when Abhijit's cell rang having the caller id of his love , Tarika ji . Daya seeing caller id , to Abhijit , Baat karlo apni Tarika Ji se . Muzhe kuch kaam hai . At the same time Daya's phone also rang . On his cell was the call of ACP sir.

Both the brothers were talking on their respective cell phones .

On Abhijit's side :

Abhijit : Hello Tarika Ji.

Tarika : Hello Abhijit . Kaise ho tum?

Abhijt : Main to thik hu ekdum . Aap kaisi hai ?

Tarika : Tum to chup hi raho . Back mein jo chot lagi hai uska kya ?

Abhijit : Wo tu kuch bhi nahi hai . Waise bhi aap hai na mera khayal rakhne ke liye .

Tarika : Kya Abhijeet tum bhi na . Chalo Good Night.Bye.

Abhijit : Good Night.

On Daya's side :

Daya : Hello Acp sir.

ACP :vHello Daya.Kaisa hai Abhijit ab ?

Daya : Thik hai sir.Doctor ne rest ke liye kaha hai .

ACP : 2-3 din ki chutti sanction kar raha hu mein Abhijeet ki .

Daya : Sir ye baat aap Abhijit ko bhi samjha dijiye . Waise bhi wo superman banne ki koshish karta rahta hai .

ACP : Ha ha samjha dunga use mein . Waise to tumhe batane ki jarurat nahi hai . Khayal rakhna ache se . Good Night .

Daya : Good Night sir .

After that both the brothers slept peacefully .

The next few days were very busy for duo as there were many cases in bureau .

One Daya received a call , on hearing that call he became shocked .

**End of the chapter...**

What happened to Daya?

Why was Daya shocked hearing the call?

Stay tuned to know ….

Sorry for the mistakes and Please review

Thanks for giving reviews and thanks to all silent readers also.


	3. Happy moments of duo

**Here is the next chapter.**

Daya became shocked on hearing the call . Abhijit shook him and asked him ," Kya hua Daya ? ".

Daya : Abhijit , Mikhel bhaag gaya hai jail se .

Abhijit : Daya,Chinta mat karo . Police use dhund rahe hai na . Wo jald jald se jald pakda jayega.

Daya : Phir bhi Abhi , Agar tumhe aur Purvi ko agar kuch ho gaya to ? Mujhe na bechaini ho rahi hai . Kuch to bhi bura hone wala aisi .

Abhijit : Daya, Itni chinta mat karo . Kuch bhi nahi hoga mujhe aur nahi Purvi ko . Hum apne khabriyon ko alert kar dete hai . Ab to tumhe chinta nahi hogi na.

Daya : Ha thik hai . Mai bhi apne khabriyon ko alert karta hu.

Abhijit : Chalo aab kam kare . Waise bhi jo case humne solve kiya hai uski file bhi complete karni hai .Tum to karoge nahi.ACP sir ulta mujhe hi daatenge .

Daya : Abhi , Tumko na har waqt kam kam hi sujta hai . Uske alawa kuch dikhta hi nahi . Abhi , aaj half day lo na.

Abhijit : Daya , Mai acp sir se half day lene wala nahi hu .

Meanwhile ACP comes .

Acp : Kya baatein chal rahi hai mere dono officers ke bich mein .

Daya : Dekhiye na sir,mai ise keh raha hu ki aaj half day lo lekin ye maan hi nahi raha .

Acp : Abhijit Chup raho tum . Mai tum dono ka half day sanction kar raha hu .

Abhijit : Sir ye file ek baar complete kar lun . Phir hum chale jayenge .

Acp : Ha thik hai .

Acp comes to his cabin .

Abhijit : Daya tum bhi apni file jaldi se complete karo . Jaise hi tumhari file complete hogi hum waise hi jayenge .

Daya : Chalo tumhari baat maan li . Tum bhi kya yaad rakhoge .

Within an hour , Daya 's file got completed .

Daya : Abhi dekho maine file complete kar di hai .

Abhijit : Kya baat hai Daya , itne jaldi file complete bhi ho gayi . Waise meri file bhi complete ho gayi hai . Chalo ACP sir ko de ke aate hai file . Phir hum jayenge ghumne .

Both of them went to Acp ' s cabin to hand over the file .

Daya : Sir ye file complete ho chuki hai . Kya hum dono jaye ?

Acp : Ha jao .

Daya : Thank you sir . Aapne hume chutti di .

Acp : Daya itni formalities karne ki jarurat nahi hai . Jao ab tum dono .

Daya went in the parking .

Acp : Abhijeet aab tum bhi thank you mat bolo .

Abhijit became embarrassed on hearing this .

Acp : Jao jaldi niche . Daya tumhara intezar kar raha hoga . Nahi to wo mujhe hi bolega ki sir apne usse bheja nahi .

Abhijit went down and sat in the quills along with Daya .

Daya : Kya hua Abhi, thake thake lag rahe ho .

Abhijit : Aisi koi baat nahi hai Daya . Chalo shopping karne chalte hai .

Daya : Agar tumhe itni thakan ho rahi hai to so jao . Mai tumhe utha dunga . Apne chhote bhai ki baat mano.

Abhijit : Tumhare aage kiski chali hai . Acp sir bhi tumse darte hai .

Daya : Chalo aankhein band karo aur so jao .

Now Abhijit slept and Daya moved towards their destination .

After sometime , both of them went to shop and did their shopping . Abhijit brought most of the things for Daya . After they had their shopping .

Daya : Chalo Abhi mujhe bhook lag rahi hai . Kisi restaurant mein chale .

Abhijit : Chalo chalte hai . Waise bhi tumhare pet mein hamesha chuhe daud te rahte hai .

After this they went into restaurant and had some snacks .

Abhijit : Daya quills beach ki taraf lo na .

After some time , both of them were on beach .

Abhijit : Kitna achha lag raha hai na . Ye thandi thandi hawa , samundar ki lehre . Bohot sukoon milta hai inhe dekh kar .

Daya : Ha mujhe bhi bahut achha lag raha hai . Kitna sukoon mil raha hai na yaha .

Both of them spend time on beach and talking with each other . At night , they came back to home . They had their dinner and slept .

**On the other side :**

A person is talking to himself .

Pahile to wo char officers . Ab to wo cid wale bhi . Aab un cid walon ko mere hath se koi bacha nahi sakta . Meri biwi ko mujhe cheena na un logo ne . Iski keemat unhe chukani padegi…..

**End of this chapter...**

Ab kya hoga cid team ka ?

Cid team se kaise badla lega Mikhel ?

To know what happened to cid team wait for the next chapter…

If any mistakes , please consider it .

Give your opinion via reviews .

Thanks to all people who reviewed .

Thanks to all silent readers too .


	4. Beginning of the storm

**Here is the next chapter .**

The next day both Daya and Abhijit went to bureau . After reaching to bureau both of them were engaged in their respective works . After some time a parcel arrived at bureau . The watchman gave the parcel to Abhijit as his name was on the parcel . After watchman went out, he took that parcel to his cabin . After coming to his cabin , he opened that parcel . After seeing the contents of that parcel , he became shocked . His phone rang immediately .

A voice in evil tone said " Kyu senior inspector Abhijeet kaisa laga tohfa ? "

And the call got cut . After that call , Abhijit immediately asked the mobile company to trace that call . But the call was untraceable . He went out of the bureau and was moving towards the quills . He was about to reach the quills . Suddenly the car got blast . He quickly jumped back in order to save himself . Luckily he was saved from that blast . Again his cell rang , the voice in same tone " Kyu maza aya na ? Phone trace karne ki galti mat karna . Warna ugli baar gadi ke sath tum bhi hoge . Khel to ab shuru hua hai….Ab maza ayega khel mein…." And again the call got cut . Abhijit called his informer asked him to find information .

After hearing the blast sound from outside , all the officers went into parking . They saw the burnt car and Abhijit who had slight cut on his forehead . All of them worried after hearing that blast sound , but felt relieved seeing no harm done to their dear senior . Daya went towards Abhijit and by holding his arm took him inside . He asked Freddy to bring first aid kit . Daya made Abhijit sit on chair . He started cleaning the wound and applied bandage on it . During this process Abhijit did not made a slight movement and not a single expression of pain was present on his face . He was in his own pool of thinking about the caller , he had heard that same tone earlier and about the contents of that parcel .

Daya now became worried on seeing the silent expressions of his friend . He asked in concerned tone " Kya hua Abhi ? Itne pareshan kyu ho ? " Still Abhijit was in his silent mode . Now Daya in a little louder tone and shaking him " Abhi Abhi Kya hua ? Kuch to bolo kya hua hai ? ". Abhijit now replied in a calm tone " Kuch nahi Daya . Chinta karne wali koi baat nahi hai . " Their conversation left incomplete as the case was reported . The remaining day was spent in solving the case .

At the end of the day , Abhijit called Purvi towards him . Both of them went outside the bureau and Abhijit in a simple tone to Purvi " Purvi Chaukkana rahna ." Purvi asked him " Sir koi pareshani wali baat hai kya ? "He replied " Nahi Purvi . Tum bus chaukanna rahna . " All the people in the bureau went to their respective homes .

The days were passing but Daya was concerned about the tensed behavior of Abhijit . Daya even striked the conversation with Abhijit about his tensed behavior . But as usual Abhijit kept ignoring about it .

At one day the Abhijt got call and went out of the bureau in his angry avtar . All of them were worried seeing his angry avatar . After an hour , he came back again in bureau . After coming back , he went directly towards Acp sir's cabin . He handed him a envelope . Acp sir asked him " Ye kya hai Abhijit ? Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara ? ". Abhijit in a loud and rude tone " Sir Aap hote kaun he mujhse sawal puchne wale. "Acp " Abhijit hosh mein to ho . Kya bol rahe ho tum ? Kuch andaza hai tumhe kis se baat kar rahe ho tum ? " . Abhijit " Ha sir . "Hearing the loud voice of Abhijit all officers were looking at the Acp sir ' s cabin . After this he stormed out of the cabin and went to his desk and started collecting his things . No one dared to ask him about what happened . Daya went inside Acp sir's cabin asked about Abhijit . He handed over that envelope to Daya . Daya was also shocked after reading the letter . Daya after keeping that letter in the cabin , came outside and was observing his friend collecting all his belongings . Daya hold him by his hand asked " Abhijit mujhe batao tumne ye resignation Acp sir ko kyun diya ? Kyu tum resign kar rahe ho CID se ? Tum kisi ke dabav mein aa kar to nahi kar rahe ho na ? Aaj to tumhe batana hi padega kis wajah se tum itne pareshan ho . " Abhijit replied in loud tone "Mein kiske dabav mein aa kar nahi kar raha . Ye faisla mein ne khud kiya hai . Waise bhi tum hote kaun ho mujh se sawal puchne wale ." Daya said in a emotional tone " Abhi,mein tumhara bhai hu . " Abhijit in raged tone " Mera koi bhai nahi hai " and stormed outside of bureau . Here inside the bureau everyone was shocked because of Abhijit ' s behavior . Daya was left stunned.

From the bureau he went to beach . He was thinking about the weird behavior of Abhijit , from the day that blast happened . He was remembering all the sweet moments he had spent with his brother . He called someone . Lastly after spending some time on beach he went to home , hoping for Abhijit to come at home . He went inside home found the home in complete darkness and locked . He went inside and sat on sofa waiting for Abhijit to come .

On the other side , Abhijit was also feeling sad . He had never spoken in such a way with his mentor , guide in such a manner . Also he was remembering how he spoke to Daya . At midnight , he came back to home , found Daya sleeping on the sofa itself . He ruffled his hairs and covered him with blanket . He went to his way to room itself . The night completed in that silence only .

**End of this chapter...**

What is the reason behind Abhijit's strange behavior ?

Stay tuned to know more...

Do read and review

Thanks to all those who reviewed.


	5. The storm

**Here is the next chapter….**

The next day Abhijit woke up early . He made breakfast for both of them . He set up alarm in Dayas mobile after 30 min and went out of the house . After 30 min the alarm rang . Daya woke up by the alarm , saw himself covered by blanket . He remebered about Abhijit . He saw breakfast ready in the kitchen . He did his breakfast . He went into Abhijits room found it empty . He wondered where Abhijit had gone . He became ready to go to bureau . After becoming ready he went to bureau .

Here on the other side :

Abhijit to one person " Lo kar liya maine jaise tumne bola tha.Ab to chod do use ."

The voice said "Arey aise kaise chod de usse . Khel to ab shuru hua hai ".

Abhijit : Ab kya karna padega mujhe .

The voice : Bade jaldi aa gaye kam ki bat pe . Tumhe ye drugs ki deal karni hogi .

Abhijit : Thik hai mai tayar hu . Kab karni hai deal , lekin uske baad tum use chod doge .

The voice : Kal BlueMoon Pub mein raat ke 8 baje .

Abhijit : Lekin is baat kya bharosa ki tum use chod doge .

The voice : Pahile tum deal to karo phir dekhenge…

**On Daya s side :**

Daya reached bureau . His phone rang . It was one of his informer . He picked it . His informer told him about the drug deal that was about to take place at next day in Blue Moon Pub at 8 pm . He told this news to Acp sir . The whole cid team made plan to raid on the Blue Moon Pub.

At night Daya went to home . He didnt find Abhijt there also . He was thinking Ye Abhijt itna ajeeb kyu behave kar raha hai . Pahle to uski gaadi mein blast hona phir uska wo tensed behavior aur to aur cid se resign karna.Kuch to bhi gadbad hai , warna Abhijt aise behave hi nahi kar sakta .

He was thinking and he didnt know when he dozed off .

Here Abhijt was thinking how to do drug deal . He didnt slept at all .

The next day Daya woke up . He checked for Abhijit but didnt found him . He became ready and went to bureau .

At night in Blue Moon Pub :

The cid team were ready and present in disguise . But nothing could be hidden from Abhijits eyes . He also present in disguise and the drug deal took place .

The other party was about to move outside of the pub . But our cid heroes were strong enough than them . After the famous Dayas slap , Acp asked kiske kahne pe kiya ye drug ka deal . Batao kaun hai tumhara boss ?

The person : Ye humne Mikhel ke kahne pe kiya hai .

Acp : Kaha hai iska adda . Bata jaldi .

The person : Sahab wo Shankar nagar ka godwon hai na waha pe .

Acp : Daya chalo , le jate hai inhe inke sasural .

The whole cid team attacked the Adda of gang and arrested all the people and saved Shreya . Daya caught Mikhel " Bata kyu kiya tumne aise ? Kya mila tumhe he sab karke ? "

Mikhel : Pahile to mai jail se bagha . Uske baad maine Shreya ko kidnap kiya ( The person was Shreya ) . Uske baad maine Abhijt ko majbur kiya Cid chodne ke liye uske baad maine wo drug ki deal karavayi . Lekin sab fail ho gaya . Pata nahi tum logo ko kaise pata lag gaya . Maine to ek full proof plan banaya tha .

Daya : Wo aise..

**Chapter end...**

Want to know how cid team know about the drug deal?

Stay tuned to know…

Do read and review..

**Special thanks to cutie pari and Shadow grey 99**


	6. Note

Actually I was facing some technical difficulty , so I removed the story and reposted it . Now that difficulty is removed . Once again sorry for the inconvinence that caused to all the readers .

. I apologize for the difficulty you faced .

Just **2 - 3 chapters are left **and will be the end of the story ...


	7. The reveal

**Chapter start**

( flashback start )

Daya was tensed regarding Abhijeet ' s tensed behavior . So he called someone ( Refer to earlier chapter ) . He had called his informer and asked to keep an eye on Abhijeet . His informer gave him each and every detail about Abhijeet .

Abhijeet was siting on the beach alone thinking about the deal ( in earlier chapter ) . Daya came on the beach , he spotted Abhijeet . Abhijeet on seeing Daya , just hugged him tightly . Daya tried to seperate him , but he was not ready to leave him .

After a couple of minutes , he left Daya . Now Daya in a soft tone inititated as "Kya hua Abhijeet ? Itna miss kiya mujhe . Kuch share karna chahte ho mujh se ? "

On hearing this soft tone of Daya , tears were about to fall from his eyes . He was in guilt how he behaved with Daya , and still Daya was speaking so gently with him .

After couple of minutes , Abhijeet started " Wo Mikhel ne Shreya ko kidnap kiya . Usne mujhe cid chodne ke liye majbur kiya . Usne mujhe ek drug deal karne ke liye kaha hai , agar maine wo deal nahi ki , to wo Shreya ko maar dega . Isliye mujhe ye sab karna pada . "

Daya : Tum chinta maat karo mai hu na tumhare sath . Hum dono milkar Shreya ko bachainge .

Abhijeet just hugged him once again and said " Daya , tum mujhse naraz nahi ho na ? "

Daya : Mai bhala apne Abhi se naraz ho sakta hu kabhi ? Mujhe pata tha ki tum mujhe kabhi nahi dukhaoge . Tumhare bartav ke piche kuch na kuch wajah jarur hogi aur dekho wajah samne aa gayi .

Abhijeet : Daya , ek baat ka dhyan rakhna padega , usne bureau mein aur ghar mein bugs lagaye hai .

Daya : Tum uski chinta bilkul bhi mat karo .

Now both of them made plan to arrest Mikhel red handed .

( flashback end )

Daya : Is tarah humne plan banaya aur tum usme phas gaye .

Now the cid officers were taking Mikhel with them . Suddenly a scream came and two bullet shots...

**Chapter end...**

Sorry for short update . Will update soon .

Want to know whose scream it was ?

Stay tuned to know more ...

**Do read and review .****Thanks to all people who reviewed and I hope that all of you understood the reason for again uploading the story right from the begining .**


	8. The happy ending

( Flashback start )

The cid team was arresting and taking all gang members with them, Freddy was holding Mikhel, then suddenly he got hold of Freddy ' s gun. He pointed it towards purvi and said " Ye Abhijeet to bach gaya, lekin Purvi nahi. Koi aage nahi badhna , warna mein isko mar dunga " .

He was about to shoot Purvi, but Abhijeet came in between , moved Purvi aside and in this process he got hit with a bullet at his right arm . At same time , Daya by taking his gun pointed towards Mikhel and shoot him at his hand and Sachin took control over him whereas others came near Abhijeet and asked him " Abhjieet kya tum thik ho " and he replied as " Ha, ha mai bilkul thik hu " .

( Flashback end )

Finally the team took over the Mikhel and the gang and the case was finally solved . Daya took Abhijeet to hospital and after having treatment both of them came back home . It was a new feeling for both of them after coming back to home . Abhijeet after coming sat on the sofa itself .

Daya : ( ordering tone ) Room mein jaon . Mein khana lekar aata hu .

Abhijeet tried to talk him but Daya just neglected him . Seeing him , he just preferred to follow him and went into his room . Daya came back with food , after some time and both of them were having dinner . Abhijeet tried to hold a spoon but , he failed to do so as having pain in his hand . Daya seeing him trying said " Pata hai na nahi kha paoge , bol nahi sakte . " and feeded him . After having dinner , Daya came back in his room with meds . Abhijeet silently took his medicines after seeing Daya ' s tough look .

Abhijeet : Daya , ruko mujhe baat karni hai .

Daya : Ha bolo .

Abhijeet : Daya , mujhe maaf kar do . Is case ke wajah se maine tumhe kafi hurt kiya hai .

Daya : Abhijeet tum maafi kyun mang rahe ho ? Agar tumne ek aur baar mafi mangi na to mai tumse baat nahi karunga . Tum pahile bhi to mujhse maafi mang chuke ho ( refer to earlier chapter ) .

Abhijeet : Phir bhi Daya , mai tumhe bahut dukhaya hai is case mein .

Daya : Bus Abhi , mai tumhe khup samjhta hu .

Abhijeet : Yaar Daya Acp sir , wo mujhe maaf karenge ya nahi ? Maine kitni buri tarike se baat ki na unse .

Daya : Tum chinta mat karo sir ki . Wo hamare pita ke jaise hai . Wo jarur samjhenge tumhe .

Abhijeet : Thanks Daya .

Abhijeet hugged him , Daya while separating him , " Abhi , dard ho raha hoga tumhe . " Abhijeet said " Nahi ho raha hai dard mujhe. "

At night Purvi came to duo ' s home .

Daya : Purvi ,tum itni raat mein ?

Purvi : Daya sir , Abhijeet sir hai kya ?

Daya : Ha hai na room mein . Ander aao na .

Purvi : Daya sir aap thik hai ?

Daya : Purvi , mai thik hu .

Both of them made their way to Abhijeet ' s room . They went into his room and found him reading him a novel . Abhijeet after seeing them , said " Arey Purvi tum yaha . Wo bhi itni raat ko . "

Purvi : Sir Mai aapse milne aayi hu .

Abhijeet : Kya hua purvi , itni pareshan kyu dikh rahe ho ?

Purvi : Kuch nahi sir .

Daya left both of them alone in the room .

Abhijeet : Purvi , apne bhai ko nahi baatogi .

Purvi : Nahi sir , aisi koi baat nahi hai . Mai aapko nahi baatogoni to kise ?

Abhijeet : Bolo Purvi .

Purvi : ( now started crying ) Sir hamesha meri wajah se aap ko lag jati hai . Pichli baar bhi aapko lag gayi thi ( refer to case ) aur aaj bhi .

Abhijeet : Purvi , rona band karo . Bhai mante ho na mujhe .

Listening him Purvi stopped crying .

Abhijeet : Purvi tum meri behen ho na , kya ek bhai apni behen ki liye kar nahi sakta . Jaise mere liye Daya hai , waise hi tum ho .

Purvi : Thanks bhai .

Abhijeet : Ab bhai ko thanks kahogi ? Waise tum kaisi aayi ho ?

Purvi : Sir, cab se aayi hu .

Abhijeet : Ruko tum ,mein Daya se kehta hu tumhe chhodne ke liye .

Purvi : Nahi sir ,mai chali jaungi .

Abhijeet called Daya and ordered him to drop Purvi at home . Daya dropped Purvi at home and came back at home . The next day , Daya was becoming ready to go to bureau .He said " Abhi tumhari chutti hai . "

Abhijeet : (in a low tone ) Mai aab cid officer nahi raha . Maine apna resignation de diya hai , acp sir ko .

Daya : Abhi ,tumara resignation Acp sir ne accept nahi kiya hai . Tum ab bhi cid officer ho . Mai aaj bureau se jaldi aaunga , tum apna lunch aur medicines thik se lena .

Abhijeet :( in a dramatic way ) Jo hukum mere aaka .

Daya left for the bureau .

The next day both of them came to bureau . Everyone wished them as " Good Morning " . Both wished them back .

Abhijeet : Acp sir aa gaye kya ?

Freddy : Sir , nahi aye hai sir abhi tak .

After some time Acp sir came to bureau . He went to his cabin . Abhijeet went into Acp sir 's cabin . He came their and said " Sorry sir , maine aap ko bahut dukh diya . Mujhe aap se us tarah bilkul baat nahi karni chahiye thi . "

Acp : Nahi hu mein naraz tum se . Abhijeet , kabhi to mujhse apne problems share karna sikho. Kya tum mujhe itna bhi kabil nahi samjhte ki tum mujhse baat kar sako .

Abhijeet : Nahi sir . Mai aap ko apna pita manta hu . Mai aapse promise karta hu ki aapse kuch bhi nahi chupaunga .

Acp : Tum ne galti ki hai , is liye tumhe saza milegi . Tumhe hum sab ko treat deni padegi .

Abhijeet : Sir ,aap jo bolenge wo main karonga . (After a while he understands what acp sir told him to do and shocked ) . Ha sir .

All of them had their party in night and became relaxed after solving the case .

* * *

Sorry for the mistakes and late update of chapter .

This was the last chapter and the happy ending .

Thanks to people who reviewed.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
